In order to simultaneously supply several molds of a molding device from a single supply device, notably with a reactive polymerizable mixture, a person skilled in the art is faced with various problems.
One major problem consists in ensuring that all of the molds are supplied satisfactorily under stable conditions, these conditions depending, inter alia, on the pressure at the inlet of the molding device, on the pressure at the inlet of the molds, on the supply volume, or on the viscosity of the mixture received by the molds, notably in the case of a reactive polymerizable mixture.
The problem of supplying several molds simultaneously from one supply device has already been addressed in the past.
However, the existing supply devices are frequently complex and expensive since they provide individual commands relating to each of the molds of the molding device.
Moreover, in the prior art molding devices, the stability of supply, when it is obtained, is associated with a significant loss of molding material.
Thus, the patent FR2407805 discloses a molding line in which, in order to supply a plurality of molds of a molding device, it is necessary, in the supply device, to associate with each mold a control element for regulating the supply of the mold with molding material.
Supply devices for supplying molds with a polymerizable mixture are also known from the documents FR2856007 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,943.